<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memory Loss by fandom_writer_reader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402169">Memory Loss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_writer_reader/pseuds/fandom_writer_reader'>fandom_writer_reader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Danger (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fighting Crime, Friendship, Memory Loss, Superheros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_writer_reader/pseuds/fandom_writer_reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when some villains of Swellview´s past combine their powers for one big plan?<br/>What happens if they were able to wipe the memories of one of our heroes?<br/>Is the team around Captain Man and Kid Danger able to find a way to restore the memory of the fallen one?</p><p> </p><p>——————————-<br/>This is set between Season 3 and Season 4.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this about 3 years ago and finally decided to post it.<br/>I hope you enjoy it.<br/>Please have in mind that I am not a native speaker and that I try my best with English.</p><p>I hope I can update weekly because the chapters won’t be really long :)<br/>And this is also my first work I post on AO3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Wednesday morning. Henry laid still in his bed and slept, it wasn’t time to get up for school after all. Suddenly his wrist watch was beeping, 3 times that means the must be an emergency. In shock from the sudden awaking, Henry looked around and looked up what time it was. For the record it was to early for him. </p><p>He just thought ‘Ray... What’s it this time?’, because Ray woke him all night without any good reason, like if his hair still looks good. </p><p>He opens his watch so that the hologram of his boss is showing. “It is too early. I hope you have a good reason this time, and not beeping m because you are bored.“ </p><p>His boss said in happiness to him “Good Morning, Henry.“</p><p>Henry likes his boss, he really does but sometimes he is just a little annoying. Henry couldn’t help to ask Ray, maybe a little annoyed to ask: “Ray? What’s going on? You beeped me 3 times, so what’s the emergency?“</p><p>“Well kid, I just wanted to wake you up. You know so you don’t be late for school“ Hologram Ray told him. </p><p>“Ray are you kidding me? You woke me up like 10 minutes too early. I could still be to sleep, but no...“ Henry was now annoyed and a little bit angry at the same time. </p><p>Ray finally caught up that Henry was annoyed and angry and tired to calm him down a bit “You don’t have to be annoyed like that, you left your phone down at the Man Cave yesterday and I wasn’t quite sure if you set the alarm on you phone. So I figured that it would be kind of me to call you, so you don’t oversleep.“ </p><p>This wasn’t entirely true. Well Henry truly left his phone at work but Ray didn’t call because he wanted to make sure that his sidekick was up for school rather than just calling him for being bored. </p><p>Henry hesitated with his answer. He wanted to think about an answer when there was suddenly a knock at his door. His mom opened the door and came inside. Henry closed his watch as fast as he could and laid back in his bed, pretending he was still asleep. </p><p>“Henry get up and ready for school“ his mom said nicely.</p><p>He pretend just waking up and said with a little yawn “Yeah okay mom“</p><p>Siren looked at him and left Henrys room to go back downstairs. As soon as his mom closed the door Henry opened his watch to get back to his conversation with Ray. </p><p>Ray was confused and a little disappointed that Henry ended the conversation without saying something to him. </p><p>“What’s going on with you today, man?“ Ray asked his sidekick. </p><p>“What do you mean?“</p><p>“You just hu...“ </p><p>He got interrupted by Henry “Well, yeah, my mom came in. I surely could have stayed in the conversation with you, but then she would have seen the hologram you above my wrist, projected by a, what she thinks, normal watch and would have asked a hundred questions I don’t have the answers to without revealing my secret. Would that been better?“</p><p>Ray didn’t know what to answer right away. He still had to process the what ifs and what Henry just pointed out for him, even though  this was the most likely way, what the situation would have ended in, and Ray knew that. </p><p>So he was just be able to stammer out “I...well....no...you’re right sorry.“</p><p>Henry wasn’t surprised by this answer so he just changed the topic of their conversation. “Ray, may I come over before school to pick up my phone?“</p><p>“Sure! You know where the spare key to Junk ‘N Stuff is hidden? I’ll bring your phone upstairs so you don’t have to come down” Ray told him and Henry nodded and said that he has to go now because he has to get read for school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry got out of bed and went in his closet to get dressed. After that the got downstairs to get breakfast, but as he was on the stairs he heard Piper screaming. As he went the stairs down he thought, what possible got be wrong with her, well again.</p><p>He got in the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal, sat dow and ate it. His sister was still freaking out in the living room, but he didn’t bother to ask what her problem was. The less he knows the better.</p><p>A little bit later Charlotte entered the Hart House, everyone greeted except Henry because he kinda spaced out and didn’t notice that his best friend came by. She saw him and went to him in the kitchen.</p><p>“Hey Hen.”</p><p>“Huh?...Oh...Hey Char. Sorry I didn’t see you.”</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine, just didn’t get much sleep that night.”</p><p>“Okay, so ready for school that night”</p><p>“Yeah, we just have to make a stop at Junk ‘N Stuff.”</p><p>“Junk ‘N Stuff? Why?”</p><p>“Well I kinda left...” He stopped to look around if his family was listing then continued “...my hoe down at the Man Cave yesterday.”</p><p>“But we weren’t there yesterday.”</p><p>He staid silent. He knew Charlotte wouldn’t like it, that Ray used their emergency system not only for emergencies.</p><p>“Henry?!” She used a strict tone, then thought about it “Did I miss an emergency?”</p><p>“Uhm....No not really....I wished there were any....well Ray beeped me because he was bored. I snuck out in the middle of the night because I thought it was an emergency, but then I got there and figured that there was no emergency. So I kinda yelled at him, but I felt bad for yelling immediately, so I said sorry. I was there for like 4 hours because Ray wanted to explain myself and after his explanation he promised me that he wouldn’t do it again, after that I left, but i also I also left my phone on the couch” Henry explained her, he also explained what happened in the morning.</p><p>She just looked at him and shook her head in disbelief “Well then let’s go, so we don’t be to late for school.”</p><p>Henry agreed with her, took his backpack and a jacket and then where off to Junk ‘N Stuff. </p><p>They stood in front of the closed door when Charlotte asked “And now? The door s looked. How do you think we shall get inside? Call Ray?”</p><p>“No need for that. I know for a while now where the spare key is hidden” he told her while getting the key out. “And there it is. Let’s get inside, Ray said he would bring my phone upstairs so I don’t need to come down.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll call you so we don’t have to search the entire store.”</p><p>She took her phone out and called Henry. As it rang Henry took it.</p><p>“Okay got it. Now let’s go.”</p><p>The teenagers left the store and Henry was about to lock the door again when both of their phones rang, because of a text they got.</p><p>“Hey Hen, wait up I got a text from Jasper.”</p><p>Henry turned to her “Yeah, I got one too. Is it this one?”</p><p>Henry turns his phone to Charlotte, to let her read the massage he got:</p><p>Hey,<br/>
Just in case you haven’t heard, but Dr. Myniak and nurse Corhord broke out of prison. They are heading towards the school. Nobody really knows, why the school but the cops are also on their way. The students should not go to school, because it could be dangerous. </p><p>Charlotte read the text and said that she got the same. Henry opened the door again and the teenagers bursted through the Junk store, to get to the elevator in the back. They got into the well known broken death trap, well it’s not really broken or a death trap but they started to call the machine like that, because it’s always feels like the thing is free falling right into their deaths. </p><p>Ray was sitting on his couch and looked confused over to the elevator as the door opened.</p><p>“Henry? Charlotte? Didn’t you find you....”</p><p>He got interrupted by Henry “No, I got it. That’s not why we came down. Here look at this.”</p><p>Charlotte gave Ray her phone with the message of Jasper opened.</p><p>“Ugh...Jasper...” He complained after he saw his name on the screen.</p><p>“Just read the text okay?” Henry told him in a Charlotte strict tone.</p><p>Ray read the text and as he was finished he just said “Nope I don’t believe him.”</p><p>Charlotte couldn’t help herself to let her eyes roll. While Ray was reading the text she put the TV with the Breaking News on. </p><p>“If you don’t believe Jasper, maybe you believe the news” she said wile putting her phone away.</p><p>Trent said basically the same Jasper wrote in his text. He just added more details. Henry and Charlotte looked at each other smiling and then they looked up to Ray but he looked at the ground. </p><p>When he eventually looked up he said “Yeah... okay Jasper was right! I said it are you happy now?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The teenagers started laughing.</p><p>Ray interrupted them “When you are finished with laughing, maybe we could then going to stop Myniak and his very hot nurse from whatever they’re up to? Yeah? Good then let’s blow a bubble!”</p><p>Henry and Ray got their gum tubes and blew a bubble. A few seconds later there were standing Captain Man and Kid Danger.</p><p>“Now let’s go and stop Myniak.....again” Kid Danger said.</p><p>They got under their tubes and said “Up the tube!”</p><p>Now Charlotte was alone in the Man Cave. She sat down at the Computers, because these are her normal working place, when Schwoz came in.</p><p>“Ray? I have to talk to you” he yelled coming inside.</p><p>Charlotte told him what happened. His reaction surprised her.</p><p>“You mean they also broke out of prison?”</p><p>“What do you mean with also?”</p><p>“About 10 minuets ago the Time Jerker broke out! The police said that he is heading in south direction.”</p><p>“Wait south?!”</p><p>“Yes why?”</p><p>“Can you just check where he...”</p><p>They got interrupted by the ringing of a signal tone.</p><p>Charlotte answered “Hello? Captain Man and Kid Danger emergency hotline. What is your emergency?”</p><p>“Hello, I’m a police officer and I am currently at the Swelliew prison. We wanted to inform Captain Man and Kid Danger that there has been a break out. The criminal that escaped is Drex. Good luck and bye!”</p><p>Schwoz and Charlotte just looked at each other.</p><p>“What is going on today?” The girl asked.</p><p>“You should try to track the Time Jerker and Drex down, while I try to inform Henry and Ray.” She said to the adult.</p><p>He respond “On it.”</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>At school with Captain Man and Kid Danger</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>Captain Man and Kid Danger entered the school hall when Kid Danger asked “What do you think are they doing here?”</p><p>“I don’t know... But I think we are about to find it out...”</p><p>They heard voices coming in their direction. The hero’s hid in the next classroom.</p><p>Kid Danger looked around and sighed.</p><p>“What?” Captain Man asked, while getting in fight position.</p><p>“Nothing, this is just Miss Shapens classroom and look” the sidekick pointed in direction of the desk “she is hiding behind her desk.”</p><p>“What are you still doing here? The school has been closed. You should be safe and sound at home!” Captain Man said to the teacher.</p><p>“I was here early to prepare my lessons for today, and when I got the message and wanted to get out, these people entered the school and I wasn’t able to get out.” She snapped back.</p><p>The hero’s looked at her and then at each other in disbelief.</p><p>Captain Man had a plan: “Kid, you go to the door and listen to them, find out what their plan is...”</p><p>Henry wanted to interrupt is boss, with how dumb this is, because if the villains would notice him, he is done, because he is not indestructible, yes he might have super fat reflexes but he still would be alone against all the villains. But Captain Man noticed that Henry planed to interrupt him and was faster then the boy.</p><p>“...no don’t interrupt me!” He continued his plan “You, Lady! You will climb out the window. I will help you with this.”</p><p>Captain Man and Miss Shapen rushed to the window n he helped her climbing out. At the same time Kid Danger ran to the door and did as he was told: listing in on the villains. He still thought that it was a bad idea that he had to do this but who was he to tell his boss any different.</p><p>Behind the door the sidekick could hear the villains talking. He concentrated on their conversation.</p><p>“Ugh, can we go now? Here is nobody. The school is empty except for us” a woman said, nurse Corhord.</p><p>“We are going when we found him or a clue that he goes to this damn school” a man answered, that would be Dr. Myniak.</p><p>‘What are they even talking about? It doesn’t really make scenes at all’ Henry thought while listing to the conversation.</p><p>“But what clues do you want to find, if you don’t know his identity?” The “nurse” asked.</p><p>“But that’s exactly why we are here. To finally figure out who Kid Danger really is!”</p><p>‘Wait?...they are....looking for....’ Henry did his best to concentrate on the two in the hallway and not on his thoughts.</p><p>Ray came back and wanted to pull a prank on the boy, so he sneaked to his sidekick and tapped his shoulder. The blond wanted to scream but Captain Man stopped Kid Danger.</p><p>“Dude, why would you scream?” The man asked silently.</p><p>Henry tried to catch his breath that was still a bit gone from the shock of being scared “Why would you sneak up to me like a creep? Why would you do this while hiding from criminals....well more spying...You know what I mean” He hissed back at his boss.</p><p>Captain Man asked him then what they were up to and Henry filled him in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so sorry for the slight delay but I am caught up in school work. I have exams in about a week so I hope you guys are a little patient with me :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for the delay and the short chapter. <br/>My exams are from Monday the 8th March to Tuesday 16th March. I hope I am able to post in that time. But I can’t promise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Meanwhile at the Man Cave</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Charlotte! I found them”, Schwoz yelled though the Man Cave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? Where are they?” The girl replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah! Come here, I show you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stood up from the couch and went to the monitors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, look.” He pointed to a map on one of the monitors. “It seems like that the are in the same street, but on different ends and different locations.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlotte nodded. Yeah...looks like it, but this is the same street, where the school is located.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, really? That is a coincidence, but this means that Henry and Ray are close to them”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded in response, while she dialed Henry’s number.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>At school</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait?! They said, that they’re looking for...YOU?!” Ray asked in disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Henry just nodded. His phone vibrated, he looked at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is Charlotte”, he told Ray and accepted the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Henry, did you guys take care of Myniak?” Charlotte asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm...not yet...it’s kinda complicated. Why? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door in the hallway opened. Myniak yelled: “Welcome my friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Henry looked to Ray but he is exactly a as clueless as he is himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hen. What’s going on?” Charlottes voice came through his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um...Just wait a sec.” He turned to his boss. “What’s going on out there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His boss just shrugged and when he wanted to say something, the door outside in the hallway opened again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“MYNIAK! Did you find anything out?” The person who entered the school asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. And why the hell are you asking, this has nothing to do with you boy. JUST GO!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, but not because you said so!” The person said furious and left again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Henry got back to the phone call with Charlotte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I am back. You asked what’s going on, so...uhm....Myniak is here and his nurse too. But also someone else. I don’t know who it is at the moment. And...yeah...Myniak try’s to find my true identity out. But everything besides that is okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“EVERYTHING IS OKAY, WHEN HE IS TRYING TO FIND OUT YOUR IDENTITY OUT??!! uhm... I was actually calling, because The time jerker and Drex broke out of prison and they are near the school. So you should really take care of all the criminals and be careful!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah okay thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They hung up and Kid Danger filled Captain Man in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay lets just use the back exit and surprise them” The adult suggested and his sidekick nodded in agreement. They went out the back exit of the classroom ad sneaked to the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kid, wait” Captain Man whispered and Kid Danger looked at his boss with a big question mark over his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look the news people are out there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And?” The boy hissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am just going up there and you take care of t...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no, no, no! I can’t fight against all 3 of them on my own!” Henry interrupted his boss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Kid. Look! It’s just Myniak and his nurse and...oh....the Time Jerker. You can do this! You’re long enough my sidekick. We defeated Myniak and nurse Corhord constantly and the Time Jerker...You defeated him the first time on your own. I was just standing there and doing nothing. All right. I know you can do this so...Byyyyeeeee.” And with this words he left Henry behind to get to the news people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Did he really just leave me behind for the news.? But with one thing made a point: I am one enough his sidekick. He’s right. I can do it!’ Henry thought while heading to the criminals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay it is over. I will stop you from your plan” he yelled while approaching the bad guys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well look who it is...Where did you leave your dumb friend?” Myniak asked with an evil tone. While he was saying that all he criminals made a circle around Kid Danger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Well maybe this wasn’t a great idea....But I can’t fail. Ray believes in me. He trusts me.’ Thought Kid Danger while the bad guys were surrounding him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nurse Corhord shot an arrow at him but he was able to dodge it, thanks to his hyper motility.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I can dodge every shot and every attack you make against me” Kid danger told them laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes we know that” Myniak yelled at him “But you can’t dodge if you cant move!” He pulled out a weapon out of his jacket and gave a sign to the Time Jerker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He and Nurse Corhord pushed Kid Danger into the corner. He couldn’t do anything to dodge the beam that came out of the weapon that Myniak just fired. The beam hurt him. Kid Danger has to scream. He didn’t get any wounds, he just felt the pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for this break. I had exams and a whole lot of school work. <br/>In a few weeks are my final exams I hope after them I have more time again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>With Captain Man after he left Kid Danger</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Captain Man was on his way to the news people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So it is officially confirmed that Dr. Myniak and his nurse are inside the Swellview Junior High School. We know for sure that there weren’t any students in there when the villas arrived, but we don’t know yet what exactly they want and why they chose to strike at the Junior High” Ray heard when he came closer to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now he was close enough to see who the reporter is and it turned out to be Evyleen Hall. She also noticed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Captain Man! Hey over here! Come please over!” He went to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, okay I am here now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know anything about what is going on in there and if yes can you tell us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hesitated and thought for a moment what he is going to tell the news.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you see, inside the school are Dr. Myniak, nurse Corhord and the Time Jerker, but we aren't sure yet what their plan is. But Kid Danger and I will make sure that they won’t be able to get through with it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And where is Kid Danger at the moment?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is inside and takes care of them as we speak.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And why aren’t you helping him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You see, Kid Danger is my sidekick now for quite a while and I think that it’s time to give him more responsibility and let him fight alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But alone against three of the most dangerous villains of Swellview?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, we defeated Dr. Myniak and Corhord more time than I can count and the Time Jerker was the first time defeated by Kid Danger himself. He will be fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evyleen opened her mouth because she wanted to say something but couldn’t do because there was a scream from inside school. All looked at each other, unsure what to fo next. Captain Man was shocked he recognized the scream as Henry’s. He ran as fast as he could back to the school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Hold on Kid! I am almost there!’</em> he thought while running.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Meanwhile inside the school</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a minute Dr. Myniak stopped blasting Kid Danger. As soon as it stopped Henry asked: “What the heck was that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh that?” Myniak held the blaster up. “That was just a beam that can stop you from moving for an hour. That means your cute little superpower is now worthless.” He used his evil laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Henry tried to move but everything he tried didn’t work. He really couldn’t move. It was useless. He was doomed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Exact in that moment in that the villains were about to circle Kid Danger, Captain Man entered the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get. Away. From. Him” he yelled “Kid, are youokay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no. The poor Kid Danger isn’t able to move. It’s like he’s frozen” the Time Jerkerexplained with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Captain Man just laughed at the explanation. “You’re lying and not even great.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Captain Man, he is telling the truth. I really can’t move it doesn’t matter what I try there is no use!” Kid Danger said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s right and now BACK UP!” Myniak demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NEVER” Ray replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Back up or...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ray interrupted him “or what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll hurt your precious little side kick. He can’t move as you know. That also means that he can’t use his little superpower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ray still hesitated but as he looked at Henry he knew there was no use. He had to back up for the boys safety. Myniak laughed as Captain Man took a couple of steps back and the Time Jerker threw something, it was a smoke bomb.</p>
<p>The whole hallway was covered in smoke. About a Minute later the smoke lifted and Ray was able to see again. He looked around but he was alone. The villains took Henry with them. Ray found the boys phone on the ground. Tracking him with his phone was impossible now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On his way back to the Man Cave he thought <em>‘No. This is all my fault. I went outside to the news people. I shouldn't have left him alone! He knew it was wrong, but I didn’t listen. I have to start listing to people when they tell me something... I will find you Kid. I promise! You will come back home and be safe again´</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sorry this is pretty short. But I am about to meet up with some friends in a video call because one of them is celebrating her birthday, so I wasn’t able to type more. But I promise the next chapter is longer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>At the Man Cave</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Schwoz and Charlotte were sitting on the couch when the elevator door opened and Jasper came in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are Henry and Ray back yet?” He asked. Both shook their heads. Exactly at that moment one of the tubes came down. The other three just looked at each other when they saw that Ray was alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Schwoz asked him “Where is Henry?” Ray explained exactly what happed. Even that it was his fault and that he didn’t want this to happen. He also said, that when he knew that they had a weapon which can stop you from moving. He shouldn’t have left him alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are kidding right?” Jasper asked in disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would I make a joke that I don’t know where Henry is and that he is alone with criminals? Why would I have Henry’s phone then? I found it on the ground after I could see again...” he answered Jasper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Schwoz can’t you do anything?” Charlotte asked him worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know. I...” Schwoz began but Ray interrupted him. “Come on Schwoz. You must have an idea to find Henry!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have. But you interrupted me. So. Maybe...I can try to locate the signal of his wrist watch....but I don’t know how exact I can locate him or i this even works.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean? Don’t you know if this is gonna work?” Jasper asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We never tried finding him with his watch...and I never tried if it would be possible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But that’s our only hope right now” Charlotte said. “You need to try it!” Ray nodded in agreement and Schwoz started working.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>At the criminal’s secret lair</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Henry was sitting on a chair and tight up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Where am I?’</em> He thought while looking around but he still couldn’t move. He tried again and again. After a minute he finally was able to move again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finally” he said while ring his head around cause his neck was going stiff. Myniak entered the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you are probably wondering why we brought you here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm...you want to know who I am, so you took me with you to figure it it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Uhm...No....well yeah okay. How do you know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I am not an idiot!” Henry exclaimed. “And I will never tell you my identity!”</p>
<p>“Oh you will believe me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! I will never betray Captain Man!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will. I am pretty sure you will!” With these words Myniak went outside and left Henry alone again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Yeah sure. As if I would betray Ray...and I would never put my friends and family in danger’</em> he thought angrily. <em>‘I can’t believe Myniak thinks I would do that! I have to find a way out ...’</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted when nurse Corhord came in with a strange looking thing and Henry had no clue what it possibly could be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As promised here is a longer chapter to make up for the short one. <br/>Also I have a few days left with exams, after that I have a week free so maybe I’ll update in that time more often. <br/>That’s not a promise though:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>At the Man Cave</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Schwoz? Did you get a signal from Henry’s wrist watch?” Ray asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well...not exactly...I think we have to beep him” Schwoz explained. Everyone looked at him in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“BEEP HIM?!” Charlotte shouted at him “Are you crazy? What if someone is with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“But we have to try! It’s maybe our only chance to bring him in back” Schwoz explained.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Schwoz is right” Jasper said “but you’re also right, Charlotte. But if it is our chance we have to take it.”</p><p> </p><p>Now Ray added something: “Look...Charlotte...I really don’t like to admit...I REALLY don’t like to admit it...but Jasper made a point.” Charlotte nodded. She knew that everyone is right, but she was afraid about what all the villains would do to Henry.</p><p> </p><p>“Schwoz! Let’s beep Henry and get a signal on the screen!” Ray commanded.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Kay, ‘kay”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>With Henry at the lair</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>After nurse Corhord placed the thing she went outside. As soon as the door was closed, Henrys watch started beeping.</p><p> </p><p>“What are they doing? Beeping me? Really? Well...okay...I have to free my hands” he whispered to himself. He was able to free his hand with the watch on. He opened it and he saw Ray.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid! Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I would be if you could keep it down a bit” he hissed to Ray.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...sorry”</p><p>“It’s okay. And I am okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Ray explained Henry what the plan was to find him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I got it. Well...please hurry up. They brought a thing in here and it kinda looks like a weapon, I think they gonna test it on me!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay calm! We will find you!” Ray assured him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay I located him. But it’s not that specific” Henry heart from the background.</p><p>He had to end the conversation quickly, because the villains came in.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Kid Danger! Let’s get started!” The time jerker said evilly.</p><p>Myniak pressed a button and a beam shot Kid Danger. From this moment on Henry wasn’t the Henry that he was in the morning...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>With Captain Man</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Send me the coordinates!” Ray said to Schwoz, while he was running to the tubes. He was worried sick about Henry. He had suddenly to end. Ray hoped that his sidekick was okay. He wouldn’t forgive himself, when something happens to the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Up the tube” Ray said and he sat in the Man Van, when he got the coordinates from Henry’s signal. He drove as fast as he could. 30 Minutes later he was in the forest.</p><p> </p><p>“They must have brought them here somewhere” he said to himself. He started to look around.</p><p> </p><p>He said to himself: “Why did I leave him alone? He told me I should stay...but no I didn’t listen! Why didn’t I listen? When I found him...I will alway listen to him...He was right! I shouldn’t have left him alone. If I haven’t left him alone none of this would have happened!” He heart something crack behind him. He turned around and he saw...</p><p> </p><p>DREX!</p><p> </p><p>“What the....?! Drex?! What are you doing here?” He asked strict.</p><p> </p><p>“Well...hello Ray...I mean Captain Man. I wanted to help you to find your precious Kid Danger” Drex said calm to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You know where he is? Tell me! NOW!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I know where the boy is! I’ll tell you under one condition!”</p><p> </p><p>Ray hesitated. Does Drex want to be his sidekick again?</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Ray asked slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to be free again. Ray, I changed. I’m not a bad guy anymore. I want to show it to the world, but I can’t show it when I am in jail. I just want to be free and live a normal life again.”</p><p>“You wan your freedom?” Ray asked and Drex nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You changed?” Drex nodded again.</p><p> </p><p>“And you will tell where Kid Danger is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Ray thought about it. He looked at Drex and saw that he really meant what he had said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. You get your freedom! So, where is my sidekick?” Drex pointed in one direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Follow that path. In about one minute you’re at a house. Kid Danger is in the cellar.” With this words Rex turned around.</p><p> </p><p>“And Ray? You really should hurry, they got a weapon that can wipe specific memories. They want to use it on you sidekick.”</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Oh Ray, if you only knew! We will meet again´</em> Drex thought. With that he was just gone.</p><p> </p><p>Ray started to panic.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘A memory wiper that can wipe specific memories?! Geez. I have to hurry... I hope I didn’t make a mistake trusting Drex!’</em> He thought while he was running down the path that Drex showed him.</p><p> </p><p>And like Drex said, Ray arrived at a house a minute later. He ran inside. He tried to be quiet but he also was really worried about Henry. Ray hoped that he was okay and that nothing has happened to his sidekick. He ran down to the cellar. It was dark down there. Then he heart voices. He slowly walked in the direction the voices came from. He arrived at a door. Myniak was inside and....Henry! The boy was unconscious. Myniak bent over him and wanted to remove to take off the mask.In that moment Ray stepped in.</p><p> </p><p>“Go away from him!” He commanded. Myniak turned around.</p><p> </p><p>“Well...if it isn’t Captain Man to save his little sidekick. What are you going to do? Punch me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I should punch you but...” he took his zapper out of his belt and zapped Mynaik “...I rather zap you!” He ran to Henry, untied him and carried him to the Man Van.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About 30 minutes later he was back he was back at the Man Cave. He changed back. He also changed the still unconscious Henry back, which was a bit complicated because the boy couldn’t just blow a bubble but about 15 minutes later the blonde is lying changed on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlotte came in and asked right away: “Ray you’re back! Is Henry with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah...He is lying there on the couch!” He answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened?” Schwoz wanted to know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ray explained how he found Henry, well he actually left the part out where Drex helped him and that they made a deal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you were there in time to save him before Myniak could figure out his true identity?” Jasper concluded and Ray nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Schwoz! Check if Henry is okay. I don’t know how long he has been unconscious” Ray said just a little bit above a whisper. Schwoz nodded and began checking on Henry. A few minutes later Schwoz said: “It looks he is okay. There is no sign that he has a serious injury.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is great!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Henry started stirring and moaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It looks like...” Charlotte began but Jasper interrupted her “Look he is waking up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Henry waked up and looked confused around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened? And where am I?” Jasper was the first one to speak up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait...What do you mean with ‘where are you’?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly what that sentence means. Where...am....I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone looked at him like he was joking. But it turns out he wasn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you just sit here and relax while we have to talk about something...You know...there...in the back” said Ray.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all moved a bit away from Henry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay...is he joking? Cause that’s not funny!” Charlotte asked a bit angrily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No...I think he is serious...” Jasper said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He isn’t! I think Myniak tested the weapon Henry mentioned earlier” Ray added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think the weapon was a memory whiper?” Charlotte asked with disbelief. Ray didn’t answer. He couldn’t because of the deal he has with Drex. The others can’t know that he made a dal with him to find Henry. Ray still believed that Drex changed but he doubts that the others will believe him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well we can test him” suggested Jasper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Test him? How?” Schwoz asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jasper walked up to Henry and waved Charlotte over as a sign to come over too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So...” Jasper began “...You know who we are?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Henry was confused “Of course I know you. You are Jasper Dunlop and Charlotte Bolton. You guys are my best friends. Why I wouldn’t know you guy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm...Henry...” Charlotte said “...do you now these guys?” She pointed over to Schwoz and Ray and both waved. Henry looked over to them and thought about a minute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm...no...why is that important? I don’t understand. What is going on here?” He stood up. “What is that place anyways?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He waited for an answer but nobody did because they didn’t know what to say. They where a bit overwhelmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well if I don’t get an answer...Can I go then? Where is the exist?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Henry....” Charlotte began but Henry interrupted her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No Charlotte! I want to leave. Where is the exit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is the elevator” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went inside the elevator and went up.He landed in a store.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘What a crazy place. I don’t understand anything right now.’</em> He thought while he was leaving Junk ‘n Stuff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked around <em>‘Okay where am I? I really want to go home and let this strange day just end!... oh .... I am near Swellview Park...okay that’s not far away from home.’</em> Henry hurried to get home because he had the feeling someone was following him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and Comments are appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>